House of Anime
by Sailor Leo1
Summary: It's like a spin off of house of mouse it's really funny there are alot of diff anime char's pleaze read and review


Okay I'll make this short and sweet...I don't own anything....Hi sailor leo here!!! I'm eating pizza cheesy mac and cherry coke so i am all set.... I got this idea from watching disney's house of mouse... and i thought it would be really cool to make an anime version... so sit back and relax and enjoy....oh yeah, review or else...j/k but please review flames are okay too...  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````` "Hi, Sailor Leo here all dressed up for the opening of House of anime! I'll be out here at the red carpet giving you a play by play of all the guests that arive but first lets go to Sailor Scorpia. (a.k.a Crys) Sailor Scorpia how ya doin'?"  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this!! Oh well you owe me, but this place is great I'm on stage right now no ones here yet and the pokemon that volenteered to help are finishing up the last touches to the house. Oh and Leo... What the hell is up with the menu? Spagehtii and 'meatball head?', Cordon blu'mon?' Ka me ha me ha salad-"  
  
"I'd lt you contnue but heero and duo just arrived in their gundams," Heero Duo get out of the gundams.  
  
"Park your gundams?" asks Braum as he gets in the Deatscythe Hell Custom. Duo pulls out Braum by the neck....  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" asks Heero  
  
"I'm the vallet!" stammers Braum  
  
"Oh, sorry." says Duo as he handed him a 20 , but not the keys the gundam...."it will park itself as he presses the button on the keychain. and sure it leaves to the parking area.  
  
"Okay so Heero and Duo, what made you come here?" asks Leo  
  
"Well we ran out of drinks at H.Q." said Heero  
  
"Okay, sounds legite to me," says leo "Now to Sailor Aquarius, Hi!"  
  
"Hi, how are you doing my job requires me to seat every one that comes to the house, I constantly have to have a smile on my face so I take Goku-pick- ups they're breath mints so strong that even Goku would say that it rivals his strength,"  
  
"Okay thank you Aquarius, now back to the red carpet with Lita (aka sailor Jupiter)" Leo  
  
Lita pulls in , in a stretch limo and Braum's quick to pull the choffer out of the limo and park it. He almost left Lita in the Limo.  
  
"Hey Lita over here," says a photographer. Lita spins around sees the photographer and it reminds her of one her old boy friends so she punches him.  
  
"Whad duid du dad por?" asked the photographer.  
  
"Oh sorry," says Lita  
  
"Ha ha," says Scorpio inside ,"wow she must excercise ...Hmm..Excercise gives you endorphins, endorphins make you happy, happy people don't punch photographers, they just don't....Okay now for more menu items.. (groan) Miltank burger, ummm Prozen Pizza, you want it thawed...Pegasus Wings (I'll get you leo) The Pilot Special, you get a surprize in every meal...(weather or not it is a good one we won't tell).....Who came up with this crap?......" by the time she finished all the guest have arrived and Sailor Virgo has started to go to work...  
  
"Okay thank you sailor scorpio... and now time to start the entertainment.... for tonites muscial guest we have Teenage Wolves!!!!! and tonites top ten coming up...  
  
"but for now sit back relax and watch sailor virgo shake her butt ..I mean this Inuyasha clip," Leo and Crys leave stage.... Back stage "Watch sailor virgo shake her butt?" shouts Leo  
  
"oh yeah what's up the menu, I swear if I have to read another one of the stupid menu iems..."  
  
"What? I worked hard on those..."says leo Scorpio holds head in her hand. Virgo comes through with a pile of dishes followed by small pokemon. Caterpie head butts Scorpio as it goes by.  
  
"You want to start something fish bait, I can take you...what are you scared huh Mr. hit n run?" Leo ignores her and goes on stage to do the top ten.  
  
"Okay now wasn't that great.."  
  
"define great," says sailor scorpio off stage.  
  
"What's your problem," says Inuyasha  
  
"May I sugest changing your name to Bob," says Virgo as she gives him his food.  
  
"Now for the top ten! the top ten ways to get kicked out of this club, number ten spanking the waitress, number nine trying to hurt Scorpio, number eight starting any match, battle, duel, fighting, ect, Number seven, comitting the crime of number eight and giving a big brother excuse, number six, no digivolving in a non-digivolving zone, number five no guns or any weapons (every one stares at heero and Inuyashsa) number four no miners (12 and up, except for mokuba he's security) number three no long friendship speaches that means you Tea, number two no flying around in angel wings naked, number one no flirting or going past first base with any said guy that the hostesses have relations with..."  
  
"Booo! those are the suckiest rules I ever heard!" said Brad  
  
"That's why they aren't enforced," said Scopia winking at Brad "we have Mokuba lay down the law, and Now for your entertainment..Teenage Wolves....I said teenage wolves....Hey matt!!!!!!!! Excuse me para uno momento i have to look into a technical problem at least i hope that's it...Leo stall,"  
  
"what me?" says leo. "So have I told you the one about the interupting goat?" Scorpio goes backstage to see matt and his band drinking cokes with virgo  
  
"hey this is good pop!" says Virgo  
  
"Pop? don't you mean soda?" said matt  
  
"No pop," says matt's drummer  
  
"soda!" says the guy on keyboard  
  
"Pop!" Virgo  
  
"Soda!" Matt  
  
"Pop!"  
  
"Soda!"  
  
"Pop!"  
  
"Soda!"  
  
"Pop!"  
  
"As much as I enjoy this family fued You have to play like now!" says Scorpio  
  
"Okay," said Matt as the band starts sets up.  
  
Back on stage  
  
"Knock, knock" says leo  
  
"Who's there," asked the audience unenthusiasticly Scorpio runs on stage..  
  
"Teenage Wolves," Scorpio interupted. The band starts to play. Scorpio and Leo go off stage.  
  
"You've been telling knock knock jokes?" shouts Scorpio  
  
"Yes," says Leo as she stares at her feet. The band finished playing and Scorpio and Leo go on stage to finish off the show.  
  
"okay thanks much T.W.! Okay that's a wrap! Mic (microphone) take it away!!!!!" says Scorpio  
  
"todays show has been brought to you by eqaulibbrium, when you have two libbriums that are equal there equalibbrium and by the law offices of gundam and gundam, yes we can change your name...hint,hint inuyasha." ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````` much thanks if got this far. We have a contest going on if you can match all the menu items with there show you win the satisfaction of knowing that you are smart and/or psyco!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if you have any anime characters you like to see on the show please let me know and i'll write them in... 


End file.
